Princess Peach/Other appearances
Other appearances ''Paper Mario'' series ''Paper Mario'' In Paper Mario, she is once again captured by Bowser. He used his castle to lift hers into space using the star rod. Mario is defeated since King Bowser Koopa is invincible. In this game after each chapter, you can play as her. She goes through the castle with the help of Twink the star kid. She finds out where each new star spirit is and Twink tells Mario where to go. She and Twink also battle Kammy Koopa in the final Battle. Her wishes give enough power to Twink to beat Kammy and for the star spirits to undo the new King Bowser Koopa's Invincibility. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, she gets a magical treasure map to find a legendary treasure and she summons Mario to help. Though before he gets there she is this time captured by the X-Nauts because they need a host for the Shadow Queen. She is held in the X-Naut Fortress the Moon. She teams up with TEC-XX, the base's main computer, to try to escape the base and find out their real intentions. TEC fell in love with her, which is the reason it teamed up with her. In the final battle, the Shadow Queen uses Princess Peach's body to fight. When the Crystal Stars give Mario the power to hurt the Shadow Queen, Princess Peach gives Mario the rest of her power to restore his power. ''Super Paper Mario In ''Super Paper Mario, she is captured by Count Bleck along with Luigi, King Bowser Koopa, and most of Bowser's army. Count Bleck forces a marriage between King Bowser Koopa and Princess Peach to create the Chaos Heart. Peach is the first to be secretly released by Dimentio. She actually gets to join Mario in this game as the second of 4 heroes. Her abilities are using her parasol to fly, using it as a shield for infinite defense, and normal jumping. Her final battle is against Mimi, who insults her about always being rescued by Mario and Luigi. Peach gets mad and demands that the Mario Bros let her do this battle alone. When Mario is fighting Count Bleck and he is still invincible, she along with Luigi and Bowser show up and the Pure Hearts Start to work. She can be used to face the last two battles along with Bowser and Mario and is the best choice for people who want to 'play safe.' ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Peach plays her smallest role in the Paper Mario series in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. She was seen in the prologue celebrating the annual Sticker Fest to honor the arrival of the Sticker Comet. However, Bowser touched the Sticker Comet and it is split into six Royal Stickers. It is revealed a little later that she was once again captured by Bowser. Peach is then again seen in the very end after Mario defeats Bowser and she concludes Sticker Fest. She then joins in with Mario in the parade. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' Peach first appeared in the intro of Paper Mario: Color Splash, where she hands Mario a postmarked colorless Toad. She then accompanies Mario on their voyage to Prism Island. After Mario meets Huey for the first time, Peach occupies a hotel room in Port Prisma and heals Mario whenever his HP is low. However, after Mario obtains the red Big Paint Star, she is kidnapped by Black Bowser. She then sends various Holo-Peaches to Mario as he progresses throughout his adventure. However, after a certain point, Black Bowser finds out what she is up to, and orders for her color to be drained. After beating Black Bowser and restoring him to his original form, Mario recolors Peach, and together they escape Black Bowser's Castle. Peach is later seen next to Mario at Port Prisma in the celebration of the return of the Paint Stars to Prism Island, cheering him up for the Huey disappearance. She said that he would probably be watching over the island. ''Mario Party'' series Princess Peach has appeared in every Mario Party game to date and has always been a playable character. In her game installment images, she is usually pictured with Princess Daisy or Mario. ''Mario Kart'' series in Mario Kart Wii.]] ''Super Mario Kart In ''Super Mario Kart, she wears her pink dress. She is the fourth lightest of all the racers and she and Yoshi both have the highest acceleration and good handling, but the lowest top speed. When she is computer-controlled in Grand Prix, she will lay a Poison Mushroom that will cause anyone to shrink while at their normal size if they hit it, but to grow back to their normal size when small (Toad uses it as well). ''Mario Kart 64 ramming Princess Peach in ''Mario Kart 64.]] In Mario Kart 64 she was a lightweight. She wears her pink dress, and her hair moves when turning. She is the third lightest in the game and has the third highest top speed. Her home course is Royal Raceway (Peach Circuit in Japan), and this is also the first Mario Kart game where she has a home course. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit ''.]] In ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit, she is a lightweight like the previous game. Unlike the other games, she is lighter than Yoshi. Her home course is Peach Circuit, which itself is revamped for the first time. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!.]] In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Princess Peach is teamed up with Princess Daisy, Her default kart is the Heart Coach, and her special Item is the Heart. Her home course is Peach Beach. This is the first Mario Kart game where she wears her hair in a ponytail, but the second Mario Sports game where she wears her hair in a ponytail, and she wears her hair in a ponytail in subsequent Mario Kart games and other sports games as well. ''Mario Kart DS , holding a Blue Spiny Shell in ''Mario Kart DS.]] In Mario Kart DS, her karts are Royale, Standard PC, And Light Tripper. In Mission Mode, she has to race against King Boo. She is advanced at drifting corners and has average item use. Her home course is Peach Gardens. Also, her home course from Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Peach Circuit, reappears as a Retro Course. ''Mario Kart Wii in ''Mario Kart Wii.]] Princess Peach appears in Mario Kart Wii as a medium weight, unlike the previous installments. Also, for the first time Princess Peach has an alternate costume when riding a motorcycle, the same as Princess Daisy and Rosalina. Her specialty is drifting. Princess Peach is a high-tier character for weak drifting, although sometimes this could cause a downfall, especially with bikes and racing on courses with tight turns causes Princess Peach to be at the bottom of the high tier. Peach Beach also returns as a Retro Course. ''Mario Kart 7 ''.]] Princess Peach appears in ''Mario Kart 7 as a playable character. Princess Peach is a lightweight in this game. Her home course in this game is a battle stage, called Sherbet Rink. Her two staff ghost courses are Cheep Cheep Lagoon and Wuhu Loop. ''Mario Kart 8 ''.]] Princess Peach appears in ''Mario Kart 8 as a playable character. She is a medium weight in this game and retains her biker suit from Mario Kart Wii when riding a bike or an ATV. Her course, Royal Raceway makes an appearance as one of the retro tracks. ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Princess Peach appears again in ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, where she has the same attributes as in Mario Kart 8. Dress and Hairstyle in Mario Kart In her first three Mario Kart appearances, her dress was half light pink and half dark pink, it had a dark pink sash, and her hair was worn loose. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and later Mario Kart games, her dress is seven-eights light pink and one-eighth dark pink at the bottom, it has two dark pink panniers, and she now wears her hair in a ponytail with a blue hairband. Biker Outfit Even though she wears her gown in Mario Kart Wii, she also wears a pink jumpsuit with gloves and boots when riding motorbikes. The suit is white with pink vertical lines going down Princess Peach's arms and legs. Her accessories include a pink scarf, a pink belt with a white buckle and pink boots and gloves. Along with that accompanies her traditional jewelry. There is also a heart-shaped pattern on her back. Daisy and Rosalina also have a similar outfit design like Princess Peach's, but with different color schemes as a result. She wears the same biker outfit in Mario Kart 8. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga''/''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, it was assumed that Princess Peach's voice was stolen by Cackletta. However, Peach and Prince Peasley confirmed that he warned Peach that Cackletta was planning to take her voice, so Birdo took the bait. During the time Cackletta was stealing the fake Princess Peach's voice, the real Princess Peach was hiding nearby. After all was said, Queen Bean recommended Mario and Luigi to take Peach to Little Fungitown through Teehee Valley. Mario and Luigi was carefully guarding Peach from the Gritty Goombas who were going to take her down into their lair. Suddenly, a tree-like monster confronts Peach. Mario and Luigi battled against it and defeated the monster, relieving Peach. Mario, Luigi and Peach decides to roam around the town. Peach found out that Mario had Bean Fever, Peach forces Luigi to go out and get the Crabbie Grass. When Luigi returned, Peach was already captured by the newly formed Bowletta. Toadsworth scolded Mario and Luigi failing to guard Peach. Bowletta sent a message to the Beanbean Castle that Mario and Luigi must bring her the four shattered Beanstar pieces to Joke's End where they will do the exchange. Queen Bean suspected that Bowletta attempts to keep the Beanstar and Peach to herself and Toadsworth gives Mario and Luigi one of her dresses. Mario met Bowletta keeping Peach hostage and the real Beanstar. Luigi managed to trick Bowletta and Fawful and kidnapped Luigi. Princess Peach worried about Luigi, she saw Luigi falling below Teehee Valley. Soon after Mario and Luigi defeated Bowletta and everyone else via Peasley placed a bomb inside the castle, Peach lead everyone back on the plane, farewelled the people and heads back to Mushroom Kingdom with Toadsworth, Mario, Luigi and everyone else. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Princess Peach isn't seen for a while but a story is told early on that she, along with Toadbert and Talksio, used a time machine invented by Professor E. Gadd to go back in time. It is revealed that as soon she ended up in the past, she was captured by Princess Shroob and the Shroob army. Mario and Luigi head back into the past and Princess Peach is actually seen in Gritzy Desert in the large stadium. Princess Shroob then drops Peach down where he is eaten by Petey Piranha. Princess Peach eventually escaped and meets up with the others. However, once Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi almost collected all of the pieces of the Cobalt Star, Peach worries telling them not to put it together. However, Baby Bowser puts the pieces together and it reforms into Elder Princess Shroob. Peach then tells a story on how she sealed the older and stronger Princess Shroob in the Cobalt Star and shattered the star to prevent her rein. Mario, Luigi, and the babies eventually defeat the Elder and they head back into the present. However, the mushroom from the Elder enters Bowser transforming him into Shrowser which Mario and the rest defeat. Peach watches how everyone, including her younger self heads back into the past. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Princess Peach held a meeting to discuss the recent Blorbs epidemic. However, Bowser soon appeared and threatened to capture Peach as usual. Mario swiftly defeats him and Peach, along with Starlow, send Bowser crashing out of her castle. However, Bowser soon reappears and begins to suck everyone into his body. Peach isn't seen again until Mario and Luigi finally found her in the Flab Zone. Unfortunately, they are soon confronted by a strange monster known as the Alpha Kretin, but Mario and Luigi defeat it in battle. However, Peach is soon released from Bowser's Body by Fawful who plans on using her to help awaken the Dark Star. Fawful succeeds in doing so and transforms into Dark Fawful, but the Dark Star gets away. Peach is then taken to a higher platform where Bowser follows to confront Dark Bowser. Bowser manages to defeat his darker self (though Mario and Luigi took out the Dark Star Core) and Bowser is happy to go and kidnap Peach. However, Mario and Luigi beat down Bowser before he could do so. During the end credits, Peach is watching over the reconstruction of her castle. ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Princess Peach receives an invitation to Pi'illo Island by Dr. Snoozemore and gladly takes Mario and Luigi with her. As Peach and the others arrive on the island, they are greeted by a bunch of Brocks and Broque Monsieur. Peach plays a brief game with them and she eventually follows the group to Pi'illo Castle. During the tour, Peach, Toadsworth, Mario and Luigi head down deeper into Pi'illo Castle where Peach is glad to explore more. However, she and Toadsworth are surrounded by strange beings and Mario and Luigi defeat them in battle. Non-canonical appearances ''Super Smash Bros. series Peach appears in the Nintendo crossover fighting series as the fourth Mario universe representative, as well as the second first character in Smash Bros. In the series, Peach primarily uses melee combat, but also utilizes unique special moves, which is based on Super Mario Bros 2. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Princess Peach's first playable appearance was in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Her appearance is based off Super Mario 64, with a dress styled in a more detailed version of her first dress, that just had a dark pink line across her waist. Peach is voiced by Jen Taylor. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Princess Peach returns as a playable starter character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Her design changes heavily in the game as her clothes are a lot more detailed and have complicated textures that resemble her current appearance. Peach is voiced by her current voice actor Samantha Kelly. Her moveset doesn't really change from the one in Melee beyond minor buffs/nerfs as well as aesthetic enhancements. Peach, like all veterans, received a Final Smash, Peach Blossom, used to lull all opponents to sleep while summoning numerous healing peaches onto the battleground. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' Peach returns again in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as a starter character. She is rebalanced as a mix between her Melee and Brawl. Her general appearance from Brawl remains unchanged, but is brighter to match her appearance in Mario Kart 8 ''and ''Super Mario 3D World. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' '' artwork]] Peach reappears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a female fighter classified 13. This game marks Princess Peach's first time to be an unlockable character due to being excluded from the characters that debuted in Super Smash Bros. who are starting fighters. She is also the first fighter to be confirmed to have an echo fighter, Daisy. Peach's Daisy inspired costume has been replaced by Peach's gold costume based of Gold Mario from New Super Mario Bros. 2. Peach received many buffs and fair amount of nerfs. Her model features a glossy texture. .]] Peach is absent in the World of Light cutscene, but she was one of the fighters to be evaporated by Galeem's beams and fell under Dharkon's control. Peach is found on the desolate platform of Molten Fortress sub-area, close to where Giga Bowser is fought. The player must press the blue ! Switch in order to progress finding Peach. Hencing this location, it is a reference to Peach's damsel-in-distress role. In Classic Mode, considering Peach known for getting kidnapped, Peach fights opponents that kidnapped a damsel-in-distress taking place in Super Mario themed stages sans Jungle Japes. Her penultimate battle is against her captor, Bowser. Like most fighters, she fights Master Hand and Crazy Hand depending on intensity. Other references The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Although Princess Peach did not fully appear in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, a goat named Christine gave Link a letter. The letter shows a picture of "herself", that is a photo of Princess Peach. Bayonetta Princess Peach made a cameo as a wearable costume with revealings. It includes ornaments of power-ups and an object of Mario hanging on the dress. Bayonetta 2 Princess Peach reappeared in Bayonetta 2 as a costume with the same design. Other media PrincessToadstoolcartoon.jpg|DiC Cartoons Category:Characters by appearance